Picto Box
:This article is about the item from ''The Wind Waker. For the item from Majora's Mask, see Pictograph Box.'' The Picto Box is an item from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. This apparatus allows Link to take a snapshot of people and places he finds throughout his adventure in the Great Sea. The Picto Box can be obtained by entering a tunnel in the Town Jail after freeing Tingle from the jail on Windfall Island. A group of Rats operating trapdoors serve to protect the treasure. After receiving the Picto Box, Lenzo, a local pictographer, requests Link to take a series of three pictographs of various people around town doing various actions. Once Link has completed these tasks, he can go to the Forest Haven and capture a Forest Firefly in a bottle. After taking this to Lenzo, Link will have his Picto Box upgraded to a Deluxe Picto Box, which allows Link to take pictographs with color. The Picto Box apparently once belonged to Lenzo before it was stolen by an unknown. Lenzo's Tasks Lenzo will ask Link to take three pictographs for him before he will make him his apprentice. The pictures he requires (and where to take them) are listed here: 1. Some one mailing unwanted love-letters... :Every time Link arrives on Windfall Island or exits a building in the daytime, Garrickson (a man with blue hair and moustache, dressed in red clothes) starts walking from near Lenzo's house towards his destination in front of the postbox. Garrickson will stop walking if Link is too close to him, meaning that the best for him to do is to wait from a distance, overlooking the postbox, such as on the pier. Link must then snap a picture of Garrickson just as he puts the letter in the postbox. Afterwards, Garrickson will return to Lenzo's house only to realize he forgot to send a letter, giving Link a new chance over and over again. 2. A person being frightened or surprised... :Although some may think that this clue refers to the beggar, it actually refers to Gossack, a Hylian man who can be found in the Cafe Bar above the Windfall Island Shop only during the day. To give him a scare, Link must knock down a jar or cup, roll into the nearest wall, or throw a pot by him. While Gossack is cowering, Link should quickly snap a full-body picture of him and show it to Lenzo. 3. Two secret lovers exchanging glances... :The third task is the introduction to a minor-sub-plot that can yield a Piece of Heart: Anton and Linda. These two are the ones referred to by Lenzo's hint. Like Garrickson, Anton (a man in a green vest, striped shirt and brown hat) will slowly walk around the town, starting near Mrs. Marie's School of Joy whenever Link arrives at the outdoors of Windfall. Eventually, he Anton will arrive in front of Linda (a young woman in a orange dress) outside Salvatore's Game Shop, which is located at the base of the windmill. For a few seconds only, the two will meet each others' eyes. Link must quickly snap a full-body picture of both Anton and Linda at this exact moment to complete the third task. The Killer Bees may hinder him. If Link fails, Anton will complete his round and repeat it over and over again, eventually giving Link a new chance. To complete Lenzo's sidequest, Link must travel to Forest Haven to capture a large, white Forest Firefly in a bottle. One can be found on the banks of the forest springs behind the Great Deku Tree, not far from Hollo's Forest Potion Shop. It is different from the other fireflies in that it is bigger, illuminates a much larger space than normal fireflies, and never actually goes out whenever Link gets close. Note: Link does not have to get Lenzo a firefly in the HD version of the game, as he remarks that they are no longer needed. However if Link brings him one anyway, he will give Link a Joy Pendant. In addition, the HD version allows Link to store up to twelve photographs in the first Picto Box rather than three. See also * Camera * Camera Rune * Deluxe Picto Box * Pictograph Box Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items